1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of skill which may be used for individual entertainment or by opponents competitively and particularly but not by way of limitation, to an air powered device for propelling light projectiles around looped tracks, the speed of the projectiles being controllable and including a method of manufacture.
2. History of the Prior Art
As was set out in Applicant's parent application, a great number of toys and racing games have been devised which pit the dexterity or skill of the players in opposition as they attempt to maneuver miniature vehicles such as race cars along a fixed track. These cars are normally individually controlled by the players by electrical transformers energizing the track to provide power for the vehicle electric motors. The popularity of such devices has been immense as evidenced by the myriad of types and numbers marketed.
However, due to the nature of the electrical power supply and the abuse received at the hands of children, the aforementioned electrical devices rarely work for prolonged periods of time and upon deterioration often present an electrical safety hazard which has resulted in such games not being recommended for children below eight or ten years of age.
On the other hand, several devices have been patented which utilize air as the propelling force for various different designs of vehicles. However, due to the limited operative success of such devices, they are little more than novel toys. One of the primary problems with the prior art devices is the lack of uniformity of air flow throughout the entire passageway which causes erratic movements of the projectile at different locations on the track.
Another problem with the use of multiple tracks is that of using a single air source, which is fed to the tracks by a manifold system. In these designs, the manipulation of air flow in one track is transferred back through the manifold in the form of pressure fluctuations and affects the action of the projectile on another track thereby rendering the device less than adequate as a competitive, skilled game.